


Rodent Residence

by The_Devil_In_The_Details_666



Series: All The Batfam BS [41]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Mice, Moving In Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:27:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22643362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Devil_In_The_Details_666/pseuds/The_Devil_In_The_Details_666
Summary: Tim refuses to set foot in Jason's apartment.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Series: All The Batfam BS [41]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1514906
Kudos: 157





	Rodent Residence

“I had fun tonight, Baby Bird. Wanna come up and have a nightcap with me?”

“Jason. I love you. I really, really love you. But I _absolutely fucking refuse_ to step foot in your apartment ever again.”

Jason looked hurt at Tim’s firm statement, asking, “What? Why?”

Tim reached out to cup Jason’s face in his hands, eyes narrowed and lips in a firm line as he answered, “Jason. Jay. Last time I was here, I found a mouse in my bag when I got home.”

“So? You have like a dozen at home. You probably tossed it in there for your laptop and-”

“Not a computer mouse, Jay. An actual mouse. A living, breathing, plague-infested rodent. Well, not living. It was dead. In my bag. Jay, I had to get rid of pretty much everything in there because the chance of disease was so high. So, despite how much I love you and would love to spend the night with you, I will not be setting foot in your apartment because with my luck, I’d end up getting the bubonic plague.”

Jason opened his mouth, then closed it, then sighed and stated, “Give me five minutes. I’m gonna go make sure my dishwasher didn’t explode again, then we can go to your place.”

Tim nodded and Jason ducked into his apartment, returning minutes later with a nod. Then they headed towards Tim’s place. As they walked, Jason suddenly asked, “Hey, do you think… Do you think you could help me find a new place? One that isn’t infested with mice?”

Tim hummed thoughtfully and Jason joked, “Or I could always move in with you. I already spend most nights there.”

That earned him a smile and Tim answered, “I was just thinking that. You get an apartment with no more mice, I don’t have to worry about you dying of hantavirus, and we both get to sleep together every night.”

Jason choked, squeaking, “Wait, really? Like, really? You want me to- You want me to move in?”

Tim stopped dead, then pushed himself up onto his toes and pressed his lips to Jason’s whispering, “Of course I do, Jay. I love you.”

Jason wrapped his arms around Tim and ducked his head to deepen the kiss, a tiny noise escaping him when Tim’s tongue got involved. Tim pulled back finally, leaving Jason pleasantly lightheaded, and tugged at Jason’s hand, stating firmly, “Let’s go. I want to celebrate not wussing out on asking you to move in.”

Jason followed obediently, teasing, “Why do I get the feeling that you’re going to find something to ‘celebrate’ every night for the next few weeks?”

Tim gave Jason a sharp grin that made Jason’s knees feel weak and answered lightly, “What can I say? I’m trying to find a more positive outlook on life.”

Jason laughed as they reached Tim’s apartment building and happily followed Tim up.

(Tim almost thought that they had brought home a mouse from how much the bedframe squeaked.)


End file.
